


nothing will happen, i promise

by alicemachine



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemachine/pseuds/alicemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karen's left and there's a new companion. Matt won't get attached, he promised..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic so i'm sorry if it's rubbish - this new companion is instead of Jenna (sorry) i've had this idea in my head for a while and i want to write it up.  
> feel free to give me any advice/tips or a new plot for another fic:)

‘Now Matt, we’re bringing the vampires back but this doesn’t mean you can flirt with them, do you understand?’ said Steven in a fatherly tone.  
‘Yes Steven, in understand’ stated Matt as he acted like a child who wasn’t allowed any sweets in a sweet shop.   
‘But what happens if-‘   
‘NO.’ Steven cut him off as soon as possible and walked towards the doors to get a coffee leaving Matt sitting in the meeting room alone. However his silence was broken by the high pitched bleeping of his phone.  
KAZ – no flirting with the new companion now that I’m gone ok? X  
Matt read of his phone and blushed as he remembered all those times him and Karen would fool around pretending they were just friends. He never fell for her, not completely.

The next day, Matt had completely forgotten that the new addition to the show was joining him today; well that’s what he told the crew. In fact he couldn’t stop thinking about her.  
The audition she gave was truly mind-blowing and possibly for all the right reason, hopefully. She was brunette and had blue eyes – her eyes weren’t just normal blue they were electric blue, ironically matt’s favourite colour. There was just something about her.  
‘Matt… Matt!’ Steven put his hand on Matt’s shoulder making him jump out of his daze.  
‘What? Oh sorry Steven I was in a mind of my own....’ Matt said this tiredly but as his eyes trailed up he saw her and cleared his throat.   
‘Um oh sorry, Megan isn’t it? Hi, how’re you today, not to nervous I hope, I was nervous, not today but on my first day....’ Matt realises he’s rambling and clears his throat once more and folds his arms as if he’s interested in what she has to say.  
‘Hi Matt, wow you speak fast’ laughing gently she places her hand on his elbow, ‘I hope you’re not like this all the time!’ she shoots him a knowingly and flirtatious smile which Steven notices and winks at matt.  
‘I’m just excited for you’, Matt catches Stevens wink, ‘I mean not like that, you’re the new companion so I want to make this the best experience possible.’   
‘It’s okay, and I am a bit nervous as you ask, do you want to practice lines together?’ Megan holds the script up and smiles longingly towards matt, persuading him to practice with her.  
‘Yes ok, I’ll grab another chair.’ Matt walks off to find another chair, while doing so he sees Steven and Megan talking and smiling.  
‘I saw that wink Steven, don’t you dare! Don’t you even dare!’ Megan whispered loudly into Steven’s ear.  
‘What?’ Steven innocently replied with a smirk on his face, ‘don’t tell me you didn’t see it too?’  
Megan notices matt walking back with a chair, ‘Ssh Steven, nothing will happen I promise you.’   
‘Here you go.’ Matt placed the chair down close to his and reached his script, ‘Ready?’ Smiling proudly towards Megan.  
‘Aw yeah, sorry, thanks for the chair!’ Megan sat down and they both looked at Steven hinting him to leave.   
‘Oh right’ Steven realised and walked off like he had been kicked out of the group. As he walked through the doors he turned around and saw them both sitting next to each other, laughing and smiling.  
‘Nothing will happen? That’s what they all say’.


	2. i'm feeling down about this love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it had been 9 months since the awkward second meeting and the touching of the elbow and Matt had kept his feelings in for so long, maybe tonight's wrap party was time to tell her?

'..and CUT! It's a wrap! season 7 Part 2 is done! Well done!' the room filled with cheer and applause as the cast wrapped on the last episode. it had been 9 months since the awkward second meeting and the touching of the elbow and Matt had kept his feelings in for so long, maybe tonight's wrap party was time to tell her? Steven's voice caught Matt's attention back- 'and a big well done to Megan for completing her first season of Doctor Who!' As Steven's words fell from his mouth, Matt's eyes were drawn to Megan's face, which at the moment was going a strange red colour compared to her usual picture perfect beige skin. Matt trundled to the other side of the room and went up to her. 'Hey, well done for not running away!' Matt said, trying to make a joke. 'What?' Megan said confused and trying to hide her face. 'nothing, come here!' Matt took her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead and just as he did she backed away. It was like the whole room had disappeared and it was just them two in the room. Matt could feel the pressure from Megan's eyes burning into his. She slowly backed away and walked out of the studio, heading to her trailer. All Matt could do was watch as she walked away - wondering what he had done. Megan quickly walked back to her trailer. 

Once she was in she packed her bag and headed back outside to the car waiting to take her back to her flat and in that time all she could think of was that moment. why did she react like that? it wasn't as if i found it uncomfortable, it was the total opposite she wanted that to happen to her. Anyway she had other more important things to think about now. What to wear for the wrap party. She had never been to a wrap party before. is it like normal parties? do you have to wear something more refined or more sexy? however when looking through her wardrobe all she could think about was, would Matt like this? do i look fat in this? Megan had never been so worried about a silly party before in her life and had never even cared what a stupid guy thinks. She then remembered the dress she wore to her school reunion. Not to sexy and not to shy. Perfect.

  


'7pm, what if i'm overdressed?' Megan muttered to herself as she waited outside Matt's front door. She could hear the music thumping through the walls. 'I'm to early and if im to early i look eager, right i'll go for a walk round the corrid- ' as soon as she said that the front door opened and appeared Matt's face.

'I've been watching you for a minute now, muttering to yourself. you're not to early and you are definatly not overdressed' Smirked Matt. 'c'mon get in here, we've been waiting for you!' Matt opened the door wider and the room was filled with familar faces. 

'd'you want a drink Meg? Let me guess Vodka and Orange?' He looked at her figure filling every inch of the dress as she wasn't looking.

'um' she turned her head straight back to his as she answered, 'just vodka please' staring into his eyes, that knowing smirk grew on her face.

'oh' Matt was almost in shock as he poured her drink.

'what's so 'oh' about that Matthew?' Megan was good at flirting, almost Alex Kingston worthy.

'oh nothing, just thought you were more innocent than that..' Matt in twice as much shock as he realised Megan just called him Matthew. He liked it.

Meg walked up to him and whispered in his ear, 'i'm not as innocent as you think..' she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the lounge greeting the other guests, Matt however frozen in his kitchen leant on the kitchen counter and thought to himself, 'what have i got my self into this time?'

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

the night was late and most people had left. 

'Bye Steven!' waved Matt from the front door. He turned around and saw Megan running to the bathroom. They were the only two left and boy can she drink. Matt slammed the front door shut and carefully walked to the bathroom door dodging the food pieces on the floor.

'Meg? Are you okay?' Matt knocked on the door. There was silence and then the sound of a toilet flushing. The white wooden glossy door slowly opened and appeared a pale face about 4inches shorter than what she was at the start of the night, from the corner of the door. 

'Do you know where my shoes are? They were quite expensive.' Megan's voice was shaky and so were her limbs.

'Um', looking around Matt just saw a haze of empty bottles and pieces of clothing that he new certainly didn't belong to him, 'we can find them in the morning, somebody had too much fun tonight didn't they?' Matt said mockingly towards Megan.  
Megan's eyes scoured back at him, 'Shut up, it's your fault.'   
'How is it?' Matt said as he helped Meg walk across the flat to his room.  
'It just is ok?' Megan clinged on to him tightly as she slowly sat down on his bed.  
Matt laughed gently trying to find a clean shirt for her to wear, 'Ok you can wear this tonight and i'll sleep on the sofa, do you need anything else?' Matt laid the shirt beside her while moving her hair away from her eyes.  
'No thanks, you don't have to do this i can get a cab home you know.' Matt kneals down infront of her while she speaks to him and gently moves more hair out of her face.  
'yeah well, you're safer here, with me..' realising what he said he lowers his head hoping she's to drunk and disorientated to understand.  
Meg looks at his face lowered down, so she lifts his chin up and moves in. He looks into her eyes thinking, so many thoughts running through his mind when - they kiss.

Her lips so soft and tender. He was being so gently - nothing like she had ever known.

He moved away and rested his forehead on hers. 'come on, rest. i'll see you in the morning.' his words graced the air between them as she laid down on the bed. Matt pulled the covers over her as her head hit the pillow.

'Matt.' Megan said sleepily, 'Stay with me?' 

Matt removed his top and jeans and slipped into bed, Megan fell into place under his arm and his hand fitted her curves like a jigsaw puzzle. They eventually fell asleep to the sound of each other's heart beats.


	4. the morning after the night before

the golden sunlight shone through the blinds on to Megan's face and slowly she awoke. After a heavy night drinking, you would think she would be more hungover, but she wasn't. as she became more aware of where she was, Megan realised she was alone. in someone else's bed. not wearing much but a man's shirt. 'oh' she thought to herself. a few years ago this used to be routine, but not now.  
Megan gently got herself out of bed and walked to the window. The day was gorgeous. so sunny but a cold breeze - perfect weather for cuddling. her clothes from last night were folded neatly in a pile on the floor. nothing was igniting her memory but then she saw her self in the mirror. that shirt. that bloody shirt. Megan walked to the bedroom door and leaned on the door frame, and there he was. Sitting at the table, reading the paper, drinking tea. 

Matt looked up and saw her standing there. leaning on the door frame, wearing that famous blue shirt that just about covers her modesty.   
'I didn't want to wake you.' Matt claimed with a soft smile.  
As he said that he got up from the table and walked over to Megan. Matt placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them up to push her hair out of her eyes. 'How do you feel?'

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until megan got uncomfortable and turned her head down. ' I'm ok, still tired and um.. yeah i'm ok thanks.' Megan was nervous. She started to fidget, Matt could tell she was uncomfortable.

'hey..' Matt said as he lifted her chin up forcing her to look into his eyes, 'what's up? you can trust me..' The fact was, Megan didn't know how to act. it had been so long since she had been in a situation like that, she'd forgotten all aspects of conversation.   
Meg took a deep breath, 'did we do anything last night..like um you know..?' she could no longer move her head, instead her eyes darted around to where ever Matt's face wasn't.

Matt laughed lightly, 'no , we didn't, it's ok, i wasn't as drunk as you..is that why you are so tense? what's wrong with sleeping with me?' Matt looked like a little puppy that had been told off.  
Megan saw what he was doing, and she relaxed and started to smile, 'Matt, don't give me that look, and no, i'm not going to answer that..i don't want to hurt your feelings..!' and with that comment she tapped him on the cheek and perched on the kitchen counter.  
Matt's eyes followed her like an eagle on his prey. 'you do know that the table is down here..?'   
'yeah, well i like it up here, do you have a problem with that?' Megan smirked at him, her usual self was back.

Matt walked over to her, with the brightest spark in his eyes, 'oh, there's no problem at all..' there was only one reason she was sitting up there, she just wanted to make sure she was sober for it.


End file.
